Love At Twilight
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome smiled as twilight fell over her and she turned to face the one standing behind her. The one that now held her heart. "I never thought I would fall in love at Twilight." Series of Oneshots/drabble/snippets. Various pairings.
1. Carlisle Cullen

**Love At Twilight**

**Summary: Kagome smiled as twilight fell over her and she turned to face the one standing behind her. The one that now held her heart. "I never thought I would fall in love at Twilight." Series of Oneshots/drabble/snippets. Various pairings.**

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat in the emergency room, honestly it was like bad luck sought her out. All she was doing was visiting older half brother, Billy, and his son, Jacob, when bam! She tripped over something…and sliced open both her palms! As well as twisting her ankle and cutting up her knees.

Of, course everyone had freaked out at the sight of her blood, typical males, and argued about whether or not to take her to the hospital. Now, honestly who argues about that when they have an injured and bleeding woman sitting on the ground? Apparently her brother, nephew and their friends did. Needless to say she snapped at them and well here she was.

She sighed as her nephew twitched in the seat next to her, he was the one they all elected to go with her. Honestly, like it was her fault gravity hated her. Either way here she was waiting…for a doctor Charlie? Carlisle? Whatever, not like she cared, it wasn't like he was freaking here! Yes, she was slightly upset, she had been sitting here for the past half an hour.

She huffed as she glared at the floor, she swore to God when he got here she was going to rip him a new one. She blinked as someone entered the building, all the young nurses smiling happily at him. She narrowed her eyes, yup he was the doctor, why the hell was he taking his damn time? She growled lightly catching her nephews and the Doctors attention.

He smiled at her and excused himself from the nurses and finally made his way to her. She scowled, bout fucking time. She blinked as he widened his eyes, staring at her nephew in surprise.

"Jacob…what a surprise." Did they know each other? She blinked well he was one of the only doctors in the small town, so of course they must know each other some way. Either way the blood covering the gashes in her hands had long ago dried and was now itching, like crazy.

"Excuse me, doctor…can you um help me?" She rolled her eyes as he turned to her a charming smile on his face, as well as an embarrassed blush.

"Oh, yes. Of course Miss…" She rolled her eyes again and pointed at his chart. He blushed a bit more holding up her chart and looked it over. She briefly noted that he had a small line of very pale skin, then again he was paler then her, across his ring finger. Hmm…he either took off his ring or was now divorced, not that it was any of her business.

"Ah, yes, Miss Higurashi, hmm it seems you had quite the fall." She nodded, no duh doc. She flushed at her own thoughts, wow was she acting like a bitch but hey, she was wounded and had been sitting here waiting for a professional doctor to look at her for the past hmm, she glance at the clock, forty five minutes! Either way her good upbringing made her feel guilty. "Just Kagome, if you don't mind."

He nodded and lowered her chart so he could look at her. "Well, let's get you patched up. Jacob will you be coming back with us?"

Jacob snorted, "No thanks, she's a big girl you know."

She rolled her eyes at him and stood up following after Carlisle. "Don't mind him, he's grumpy something about missing a date with a Bella something." She smiled as he opened the door to his room for her.

"Oh, its fine, by now I'm kind of used to it. In fact Bella Swan is my son's ex. It was rather messy, teenagers." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling as he got out what he would need to 'patch her up.' It was odd how easy it was to talk with this young woman. Then again it probably had to do with his loneliness. His wife of sixteen years had divorced him just last year, the fiasco with their son being the final breaking point.

He shook his head, now was not the time to think about such things, he was after all on the job. He smiled up at her and slowly began cleaning the blood on her hands, oh those were some nasty gashes.

Kagome nodded, absentmindedly, knowing all to well what he was talking about.

"I know just what you mean. My son Shippo, he's just started discovering the opposite sex." She smiled at the thought of her son, she had left him behind with her mother because he was still in school.

He blinked, she had a son? Well it was to be expected she was very beautiful at the age of thirty, then again he wasn't much older only being thirty four. She, like him and his ex wife, must have had her son when she was younger.

"So…is he with his father?" As a doctor it was easy for him to come up with small talk, it was a way to distract people from what he was doing. Even so he honestly wanted to get to know the woman he was treating.

She blushed and shook her head, not even noticing he was just finishing up stitching the gashes in her hands.

"Oh, no. He's adopted, not that it matters. I've never been married." She blinked when he mentioned for her to sit on the examining table so he could look at her knees and ankle. Wow he was a good doctor, she didn't even feel the stitches.

He smiled as he helped her sit on the examining table, from what he could just see, her knees were cut up and bruised and her ankle was no doubt sprained.

"I know what you mean, my…ex wife and I adopted a few kids of our own."

She blinked.

"Oh? What are their names?" She winced a bit as he probed her knees. Ouch.

He frowned a bit at her wince of pain and grabbed the cleaning alcohol, he quickly began the task of cleaning her knees.

"Well there's Alice, she's fifteen, then there Emmet he's twenty, he got married last year, and Edward, our only blood related child." He tossed the used swabs and gauze in the trash and turned back to her.

"Oh wow, you guys sure had your hands full."She laughed lightly, watching as he sat down in front of her so he could examine her ankle. "I mean I have my hands full with just Shippo!"

He laughed lightly.

"Oh, yes it was never dull I can tell you that much. Now brace yourself this might hurt."

She nodded and took a deep breath as he probed her ankle looking for any broken bones. She whimpered as hot red pain ripped through her ankle.

"Ouch."

He smiled apologetically at her but gently set her ankle down.

"Its just a sprain, a bad one but a sprain none the less." He laughed as she huffed.

"Still hurts like hell. Well damn there goes my vacation." She laughed lightly. "Oh well, just means I can make the others do whatever I say. This is all Billy's fault, dummy left something out that I tripped on, I just know it. "

He blinked, was she involved with Billy? Well, he thought about it, Jacob did seem to know her, on a very formal level. He blinked at the small tinge a jealously that grew within him. Odd.

"Are you dating Billy?" He watched with amusement as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Oh, ewww no way! He's my half brother! Ewwww." She shivered at the disgusting thought, her and Billy? Yuck.

He laughed as she 'freaked out' it was quite cute and made him feel younger then he had in a very long time.

"Okay, okay I get it." He chuckled as he moved to his computer to make a log of what was wrong with her.

She huffed lightly and gazed happily at his back, he was a nice man, she liked him.

"Yeah well you better. So what's my diagnosis doc?" She giggled as he turned to her his face set in 'serious doctor' mode.

"Well, you have two three inch gashes on your hands, that I stitched up, bruised knees, and a sprained ankle. I stitched up your hands and will be subscribing you some pain medication as well as a pair of crutches for your sprained ankle. Besides that I think you'll live."

She arched an eyebrow at him playfully.

"You think? You're the doctor you're supposed to know these kind of things." She giggled as he lost his serious face and smiled at her.

"Well…if you want we can have follow up…say Saturday at eight?" He smiled as she blinked.

"But I thought the hospital closes at seven thirty on Saturdays…oh. Oh!" She blushed in embarrassment; he was asking her out…duh.

"Um…sure that'd be nice." She smiled at him as he helped her off the examining table and sat her down in a chair next to the computer table.

He smiled down at her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Good. I'm going to go get your prescriptions. I'll be right back."

She blushed like a school girl as he left the room, holding a hand to her cheek. Well damn, maybe her luck was turning around! She smiled happily as she waited for Carlisle to come back. Oh, yeah today was turning out to be a good day after all.


	2. Jasper Hale

**Major My Major**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi was in Forks visiting her favorite cousin, Eric, when she gets a most pleasant surprise. Wrapped in the tall brooding form of her former Major form her time in the Confederate army…**

* * *

**Made for my darling Bunny-chan, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she sat in the chair, waiting oh so patiently for her cousin, Eric, to come to the office. He was supposed to have taken the day off from school, it wasn't everyday she came to visit him. She did live in Japan and he in the states. She had been in the states for a work related thing and had a few days off so she figured she would visit her favorite cousin.

She glanced at the school clock and sighed, did it really take that long to get a message to the town's only Asian teenager? Jeez, she shifted her legs and sighed. She could feel the stares of anyone and everyone who walked past the office. Small towns were always such a pain, they were always so nosey and ready to gossip.

She fussed with her dark green sweater subconsciously, a habit she had formed over the many years she had been alive. She mused she had taken it up after the civil war? Maybe before that, back then she was masquerading as a male so she had to constantly fidget with her chest bindings. Oh yes, she had fled Japan after she had been trapped in the past, alone and immortal.

A by product, a curse, after the wish had been made on the jewel. How naïve she had been to think that any wish could not be corrupted by the dark souls trapped inside the jewel. She had wished for there to _always_ be hope, it had twisted it. Making _her_ the hope, it made her immortal, and had trapped her, she would be the hope she so wished for, cursed to wander and spread it from here to there.

She had wandered Japan helping shape it into what it was today then once she had done that she moved onto the other countries, the states being one that needed her touch the most. It would have been easy for her to fight for the wining side, but there was no fun in that. Instead she joined the side she knew as going to lose in hopes of changing a few minds.

A small fond smile played on her lips, she had met so many nice young men. Sadly most of them had perished; such was the byproduct of war. So many innocents had fallen….all in the name of what they believed in. She forced those thoughts down and instead focused on the happier times. Sitting around camp talking smack, joking around. Oh lord she recalled the time she made a young green horn think he was gay!

She covered up her sudden burst of giggles with a cough and smiled at the worried sectary. "Ah sorry." The elderly old woman, who in comparison to her true age was but a young child, smiled and waved her over. She stood, smoothing out her dark blue jeans as she stood and made her way to the desk.

The elderly woman leaned over the top of the desk, mischief floating in her eyes. "If you'd like you can go look for your cousin, I'm sure he's in lunch as it is." Kagome blinked but smiled. "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." The elder woman waved off her worry. "Deary you look young enough to blend in, besides I highly doubt you're any trouble." Oh how wrong she was, but she merely nodded.

"Oh thank you! If I get caught I promise not to give you up." They shared a small laugh as she made her way out of the office waving her goodbye to the kind older woman. She easily navigated the halls, following the sound of laughter and talking, she winced a bit dampening her senses even more as she entered the lunch room. Before she had even set foot in the schools parking lot she had dampened them greatly, now she was barely any better then a normal human.

It always made her antsy to do so, she was so used to being in the middle of a battle that she hated being 'blind' yet she was at a high school. The most she had to worry about was horny teenage boys trying to cop a feel. So with a smile she let her dark blue eyes roam the lunch room looking for her cousins ever smiling face.

He paused the second he felt it, his family thinking it was his control slipping herded him to their usual table and sat him down. He waved them off with a mumbled, "I'm fine." As his mind was assaulted with memories that had been buried so deeply inside of him he had almost forgotten they were there.

Bright blue eyes.

Long raven hair.

A teasing smirk.

The scent of rain.

A small stature.

Soft womanly hands.

A forbidden crush…

His eyes flashed as he recalled the name that used to fall from his lips oh so easily back then.

_"Kagome."_

As if sensing the small whisper of her name her head whipped in the direction of it and her eyes widened. "Jasper!?" It was a low surprised whisper and she was about to take a step towards him, a happy grin on her face but let out a yelp as a pair of arms were thrown around her.

"Kagome!" She blinked and turned from the startled man across the lunch room and turned to face her younger cousin, rustling his hair affectionately. "Eric-" She epped as he pulled her towards his small table of friends and began introducing her, gushing about her. Yet her mind and gaze was on her one time major, wondering why and how he was here.

She let her powers free and whimpered lightly as they recoiled feeling what he and the others at his table now were. Well shit. Had she known a coven of vampires had made Forks their home she would have checked in on her cousin sooner!

She furrowed her eyebrows as a sense of urgency and curiosity, that was not her own, washed over her and with a deep breath she pushed the foreign feelings away from her and shot her startled major a small smirk, one he was sure to know anywhere. It meant we'll talk later, he didn't look to happy but backed off, his gaze glued to her.

Truthfully she wanted to talk with him just as bad! He had disappeared shortly after his seventeenth birthday and she had never heard from or of him again. He was written off as MIA, probably killed and dumped somewhere by a solider form the rivaling army. She refused to believe that, then again others whispered that he had fled the war. She had never believed that, he was not that kind of man.

They had grown close, he was the only who had been allowed to know she was a woman. She had felt bad making him question his sexuality and had 'come out' to him and reassured him he was not gay. He had been mad, upset, and oh so much more, after he had come to accept it he had made it his personal mission to 'shield' her form the war ragging around them. As a woman it was not proper for her to be doing what she was doing. Psh, she had proved to him she was no proper lady, never had been never would be.

"Kagome are you even listening?" She blinked free of her thoughts and turned to her worried looking cousin and patted his head. "Sorry kiddo, high school brings back a lot of memories." She lied effortlessly through her teeth. He laughed and shoved her hand from his head. "Oh yeah that was back when you rode dinosaurs to school right?" She rolled her eyes at his playful banter. "Whatever squirt." She laughed, ignoring the gazes boring into her back.

She blinked as the bell rung and stood up, spotting her cousins sad look she smiled. "No worries I'll be waiting for you after school, there's been a change of plans. Looks like I'll be staying longer then I thought." She laughed as he gave her a hug, even though he was as far as he knew, only five years younger than her he worshiped her like Souta had worshiped Inu Yasha.

With one last wave to her cousin as he darted off to class she turned on her heel and made her way out of the building letting her feet carry her to the woods that surrounded the school. With a tired sigh she leaned against a large tree and let out a low, "Tch." She merely blinked as Jasper and his coven surrounded her. "Really Major, you're gunna try surrounding me?" A truly amused laugh escaped her pink plump lips.

Everyone blinked as Jasper let out a loud laugh, something they had never heard fall from the usually stoic male, and pull the small woman into his arms. "I think the whole camp learned their lesson last time." She smiled as she gave him a large bear hug. "Thought so, so when did you become a vampire?"

She ignored the startled gasps of his coven, rude but she thought she would never get to see her major again, and laughed as he dead panned. "I shouldn't be surprised huh?" She shook her head, leaning against him as she turned to his coven. "Nope, I told you I was superstitious, so you gunna introduce me to your coven?" He laughed as he nodded. "Guys this is Kagome, she made me think I was gay when I was in the army." They both laughed at the shocked faces of his family. What a way to introduce her…


	3. Jacob Black

**Jacob Black**

* * *

**Imprinting**

**Summary: Still hurt by Bella's choice Jacob drowns in a sea of misery. His pack mate's joke that the only way he'll ever be happy is if he imprints. He scoffs at them, he hates imprinting, loathes it. He has vowed to fight tooth and nail if he ever imprints but a certain blue eyed beauty may change his mind.**

* * *

Seth sighed as he poked the pathetic lump of emotions on the bed that called itself Jacob Black. He squinted his eyes lightly in the dimly lit room in order to find Jacob's head so as to not repeat his mistake of talking to his ass again. "Come on Jake it's not every day we have a pow wow with a nomad tribe!" Jake hmed at him and rolled over to face the wall.

Seth huffed in anger and pulled the pillow from under his head making it hit the bed with an ompf. "Can you stop being all emo over Bella for one day? Besides it's the Okami tribe! Kagome's in that tribe…you remember her? Right? Your first official love."

Jacob blinked and rolled over to look at Seth. "Kagome? That doesn't sound like a very Indian name."

Seth rolled his eyes. "That's because she's half Indian and half Japanese, God, don't you remember her? Jeez. I was really young the last time she was here but I remember her! You were the one who was in love with her and trialing after her like a lost puppy dog."

Jacob glared at the younger boy. "Go away Seth I'm not going."

Seth huffed and tossed the pillow at him. "Fine stay here and be all emo! Besides she's way to pretty for you now anyway!" With that he stomped out of the room muttering under his breath about teenagers acting like grown grumpy old men.

Jacob sighed as he rolled back over to face his wall he was not a grumpy old man, he was just a heart broken teenager. The love of his life had chosen a bloodsucker over him. He growled lightly at the thought of him and at how she had treated him.

She had used him to fill the void when the bloodsucker had left her. For months she used him to crawl out of her depression and even then all she thought was him. Then as soon as the bloodsucker had come back she dropped him again, yet her preserved, he would not give up on her.

He tossed all caution to the wind and pursued her head on. He let her know how he felt about her, that he loved her, and tired his hardest to prove that he was the best one for her. He even got his pack to put aside their hate of the bloodsuckers to work with them in order to protect her. Just when he thought she had chosen him she went back to the bloodsucker. He had almost died for her and she still chose Edward. She was going to die for him. He knew when he was beat, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

He huffed as he sulked but blinked when her heard voices from outside. "Ah Kagome it's been so long." It was his dad.

"I know but you're still as handsome and charming as ever." The voice was light and it appealed to his ears, that must be Kagome.

His dad chuckled. "Why thank you. If only I was a few years younger I'd steal you away." A light laugh was his response. It sounded like bells and it made him want to purr. He blinked off the urge and slowly peeked out his window.

There standing next to his dad were two people. One was a male, he stood tall and proud, he had to be the alpha of his tribe. His skin was tan and pulled taunt over pure muscle, that wasn't to say he was bulky, oh no he had a swimmers body. His face was chiseled and his jaw was strong. His crystal blue eyes were trained on Sam, who was standing next to his dad, the mysterious man blinked and turned to look at as his dad, shooting him a cocky grin, showing off longer than normal canines.

"You're still a dog old man." His dad laughed while the figure, defiantly female, huffed and smacked the man's arm lightly while smiling showing off equally long canines. She was short and stood no taller than five four, five five at most. She was shapely; her legs seemed to go on for miles and were showed off by her short blue jean shorts. Her skin was tanish, lighter than his but darker than most, her dark green tank top hugged her full breasts and flowed over her taunt and flat stomach. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail exposing her slim neck. Her eyes, which were deep blue, were full of pure happiness and mirth.

"Be nice Kouga."

Kouga rolled his eyes at her and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know I know, by the way…" He trailed off shooting Billy an amused glance before turning back to her. "Aren't you still mooning over his boy? Jacob was it?" He laughed as Kagome flushed a bright red and squeaked bit.

"S-shut up!" Everyone laughed at her making her turn redder, it annoyed him and irked him, why he did not know, but it did.

Kagome huffed but blinked when she realized that someone was looking out of the second story window. She blinked when she realized it was Jacob and let a bright smile break across her face. "Oi Jacob-Kun!"

Jacob jumped and blushed lightly, embarrassed for being caught, but he waved it off and smiled back at her, giving her a courtesy wave before laying back down on his bed.

Kagome blinked, a small frown on her face, what was that about? Yeah it had been years since they had seen each other but to blow her off like that, it pissed her off. Her eyes flashed a bright crystal blue as she let out a huff.

Kouga quickly noticed and grabbed her wrist and spun her to him. He let out a low rumble as he held her to his chest. "Calm Kagome, stay calm."

She huffed but let out a deep breath, her eyes returning to their normal dark blue, a blush on her face. "Thank you Kouga." She rubbed her forehead against his.

Kouga merely nodded and let her go, tossing a glance at Sam.

Kagome turned to them a small embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry about that…I'm new at this…" She trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Billy rolled over to her and smiled up at her. "It's okay, Jacobs been in a very well shitty mood lately, it has nothing to do with you. Anyway let's get you all settled in okay?" She smiled and nodded, stepping behind him to push him along.

Kouga glanced at Sam and nodded towards the woods, without a word they both made their way into them.

* * *

Sam glanced around the small clearing they had stepped into, mentally letting his pack know where he was and what was going on. He got a lot of okays a few mehs and a whatever from a certain whinny little brat.

He mentally smirked as said whiny brat called him an old fart. He blinked as Kouga turned to him, a serious look on his face. He knew Kouga was never one for being serious unless it truly mattered to him. As a fellow pack leader he knew that expression, something was wrong with one of his packmates.

"Sam, I know we're not the best of friends but I consider us friends none the less."

Sam blinked but nodded, not having any idea where Kouga was going with this. "As such you must know I trust you, I hope that you feel the same, none the less I feel I should explain about what just happened. I'm sure you all know she is a halfing, as such her control is very weak. She tries her hardest to make up for it but to be blunt it's not enough. Add in the fact that I think she has imprinted on Jacob, unknowingly, she is bound to be more emotional than ever since he is near…I fear for not only her safety but that of both our packs. That is not to say I want you and your pack to be on guard around her, but please do be cautious. It would kill her if she did anything to harm your pack." He watched with worried eyes as Sam nodded.

"I understand, don't worry about it. We'll be sure to keep an eye on her while at the same time making her feel at home. Though I must say I am a bit worried about her imprinting, you see Jacob just got well be blunt used, abused, and then dumped by a girl he was completely 'in love' with. He's not ready, well he doesn't think he is, to move on. So I don't know how it will play out between them. I will have a word with him about being nice to her but at the same time to not lead her on. What's going to happen is as good as anyone's guess, but we can hope for the best." He watched as Kouga nodded and jumped a bit as Kouga slung an arm around his shoulders.

"These damn teenagers will be the death if us one day. Now let's say we get this party started!" He laughed whole heartily.

Sam laughed lightly as he relayed his conversation with Kouga to all his pack members.

He felt a small headache creep up on him when Jacob threw a mental fit, ranting and raving until everyone in the pack deiced to throw their two cents in.

_Dude you need to get over Bella._ Seth's voice hinted at his annoyance with said bitc- girl.

_I don't want to! I'm not ready!_ Jacob huffed as he rolled over in his bed.

_God you're such a pussy. She used you and then threw you away get over her._ Paul's voice was light with teasing.

_Shut up Paul!_ Jacob snarled.

_Jake I know it sounds mean but it's been months, she's married the blood sucker and had a kid with him. She's not coming back. I really think you should give Kagome a try, even if it's to just be friends._ Quil's voice was calm and full of worry for his friend.

I-I don't know. I don't want her getting the wrong idea…Jacob sighed; he really didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He knew what it felt like to be strung along, it sucked.

_Ugh you guys are all so stupid. Jacob you need to get over the way Bella used you and realize that there are other women besides her out there. You also need to be considerate of Kagome's feelings. That's not to say you should lead her on or humor her, but at least be civil to her. Besides I'm tired of dreaming about Bella fucking Swan. _Leah's voice was full of disgust when she mentioned Bella and it irked him.

_So you say yet you still moon over Sam._ Jacob grinned when he felt Leah's anger through their shared link and heard everyone else's winces.

_Shut up! I'm trying I really am okay? So fuck off! _Leah growled and they all felt her phase.

He instantly felt bad, it was wrong of him to do that to Leah, the wedding was a few weeks away, but how dare she try to act all high and mighty? Trying to tell him what to do when she herself was still stuck on Sam.

He fumed.

Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose, leave it to Jacob and Leah to ruin everyone's mood, making Kouga toss him a worried glance as he looked up from talking with some dancers. He offered him a small strained smile and waved his worry off.

_Look Jacob whether you like it or not I am your alpha so what I say goes. You will go to the pow wow and you will at least try to think of something other than Bella. End of story now the rest of you get ready, the pow wow starts in an hour._ With that he blocked them out, a perk of being alpha, and concentrated on the task at hand.

* * *

Jacob fumed as he got up and got ready to go to the pow wow, alphas orders had to be obeyed, he never should have given up being alpha.

"Stupid Sam…" He huffed as he accidentally ripped one of his shirts in half. "Ugh!" He threw it at his wall and pouted. He jumped as a knock resounded though his room.

"Jacob-Kun?" He blinked, he knew that voice. He wanted nothing more than to ignore her, yet he knew if he did not only would it piss everyone off but he didn't want her to think he was a jerk.

He swore under his breath as he grabbed another shirt and put it on. After which he walked over to his door and opened it and finally got to see her up close.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he took her in. She was short about a head shorter then him but her presence more than made up for it. She was breath taking; her long black hair fell to her mid back and was black with a blue tint. Her skin was tanish and the sweet scent she gave off made him want to taste her. Her eyes were a deep blue and seemed to look deep into his soul.

He saw nothing but her.

He gapped, his mouth hanging open a bit, he-he-he had…no way…

Kagome blinked as she stared up at Jacob, he was more handsome than she had imagined. He was tall he towered over her and his skin was a deep russet brown and it made her mouth water. He was muscular and his scent drew her in. She blushed as she met his deep brown eyes and felt a spark.

She jumped when Billy rolled over to them, a small knowing smile on his face. "Am I interrupting something here?" He laughed as both teens blushed even more and in his son's case turned to him looking like a fish.

"I-I- she…me…im…impri…" Jacob trailed off hopping his father would understand because he was stuck on stupid.

"You imprinted?" Billy's eyes widened as Jacob nodded dumbly.

"Well…congratulations!" He smiled up at Kagome who was beaming with happiness and a small blush dusting her cheeks. Both Billy and Kagome watched with widened eyes as Jacob slammed his fist into the wall next to him and stomped off with a very loud. "Damnit!"

Kagome frowned and moved to go after him to try and comfort her mate to be but was stopped by Billy. "Let him go for now Kagome, he needs time to calm down and think about some things."

Kagome nodded lightly her eyes following the path Jacob had taken and wished for nothing more then to run after him but she obeyed her senior and soon to be father.

Billy sighed as he took in Kagome's forlorn and confused state; he was glad that her feelings of love and imprint were meant to be. Yet at the same time as Jacob's father he knew his boy detested imprinting, on par with Leah even, and was still in love with Bella Swan. For him to imprint on Kagome, whom he hadn't seen in years was a horrid thing. Nonetheless he was just happy that his son would finally be able to find true happiness if he would just let himself be happy. "Just give him some time, he'll come around."

Kagome nodded and shot him a small smile before she moved to stand behind him and wheeled him out of the room. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to the pow wow?" Her voice was light despite the worry she felt for her Jacob.

Billy smiled and leaned back in his wheelchair to relax. "Of course, it would be my honor. Besides we're practically family now." He chuckled lightly at his own joke.

Kagome grinned happily as she easily got him down the steps of his house and wheeled him towards the chaos that was hopefully going to turn out to be a wonderful pow wow. She frowned lightly when they were bombarded by everyone, Billy because he was one of the elders, and herself because she was one of the heavy lifters when it came to setting up for pow wows. With a semi forced smile she let herself be dragged off by Ayame to work off her worry.

* * *

Jake fumed as he marched his way through the woods a fierce scowl on his face as he ran over what had just happened again and again. He- there was no way he had just imprinted! He refused to believe it yet the tug he felt to run to her side and growled out loudly. "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" He huffed his blood boiling in his veins and he felt the urge to give into the change but didn't, because they were having a pow wow locals from Forks were invited as well and he could not and would not risk it. Unlike a certain bitch that would remain nameless.

He silently hoped she would rise to the jib; there was no better way to release some anger and steam then an all out war of words with Leah Clearwater. Sadly for him Leah ignored him, and he cursed darkly, of all the times she decided to shut the fuck up it had to be now. He growled angrily as he slumped to the ground and dug his hands into the loose dirt under him. "Fuck." He let out a frustrated breath and leaned back against a tree. "Damnit." His words were quiet and even. Already he had lost most of his steam.

His mind kept returning to the small young woman that he was meant to live happily ever after with. He wanted so badly to scoff at that thought but found he couldn't. Nor did he really want to and as he sat there he felt as if he was losing a part of himself but he didn't care. He frowned as he tried to remember Bella in hopes of breaking the imprint but as he thought of her he didn't feel the familiar feelings of longing and love, he felt indifference. Angry even, how dare she use him? The bitch.

His Kagome would never do that, she loved him and he loved her. She was sweet, loving, and compassionate, everything he could ever and would ever want in a woman and he was repulsed by the thought that he once thought he loved Bella fucking Swan. "Disgusting." He pulled his hands from the loose dirt and glanced at them; he sighed as he dusted them off and let them rest on his knees. The urge to go find his mate was strong but he wanted a few more minutes to himself they would have forever to be with each other.

He just needed a few more minutes to think, to try and figure out if he was the same Jacob Black he had been for the past seventeen years or if, like everyone else who had imprinted, he was different. He didn't look any different he knew that but he felt different and at the same time he didn't feel different. It was like up until he imprinted he was living in a haze. Like the past seventeen years meant nothing until he had seen his Kagome face to face.

Maybe the past seventeen years didn't mean anything; maybe the others were right, maybe imprinting was the best thing that could happen to them. He scrunched up his face in distaste, there was something that he was forgetting but he for the life of him couldn't remember it. He glanced to his left as the young man from earlier appeared and titled his head at him in question.

Kouga stared down at the young man his eyes cold and is expression emotionless. News spread quickly in the small reservation and he knew what had happened. While he was happy that his little Kagome was going to finally be happy he also knew about how the boy stormed out of the house. Kouga was a good man and he cared about his pack more than most, they were his family and he would do anything to keep them safe. If that meant physically removing Kagome form this boy, in order to spare her feelings then he would. Yet, as his mate loved to point out, he often acted irrationally and without knowing the full story so he would give this boy the benefit of the doubt. "Boy, what are intentions for _my_ Kagome?"

Jacob didn't even bother biting back his growl at the alpha male's words. Kagome was his, not this others males. "My intentions for my Kagome are none of your business." His anger was clear to them both and it dulled the warning bells going off in his head. He was indirectly challenging another alpha male.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at the pup but instead of lashing out at him for his insolence he let it slide, he could hear the possessiveness in his voice. Already the young boy was willing to fight him, an alpha male, in order to defend his claim on her and in turn her.

The tension between them was almost plausible. The wind seemed to still around them as the forest fell quite as if anticipating the fight that would happen between the alpha males.

Jacob felt his muscles tense as his resolve strengthened and he mentally prepared himself to defend his mate to be, all the while blocking out the worried voices of his fellow pack mate's. His eyes narrowed on the other male watching his every move. He was ready for any attack the other male made.

What he wasn't prepared for was for the other male to smile and laugh at him. "Calm yourself pup. I was merely testing you. I can't hand over my sister to just anyone. My name is Kouga, I am the alpha of the Okami tribe and elder brother to Kagome. I guess you can just call me brother."

The tension was gone as soon as it had appeared and Jacob couldn't help but to return Kouga's smile. "Well, glad to know I passed the test that I didn't know I had to pass." He chuckled lightly, Kouga was a good man it was easy to tell, yet he was slightly confused. None of the others had to prove themselves to their imprinties families, they had just accepted it. Then again Kagome was a fellow shifter, be it a halfing, and the younger sister to her pack alpha. Nonetheless he had passed the test and he would pass any other tests that were thrown at him, he would do anything for his Kagome.

Kouga grinned as he held out his hand to help Jacob up. Jacob took it without a thought and was a bit surprised at how easily Kouga pulled him to his feet and pulled him close enough that they were inches apart from each other. His face was still friendly but his eyes were hard and his words soft but menacing. "Hurt my sister and I will kill you." He squeezed Jacob's hand harshly, hearing a few bones pop in protest. He was a bit startled when instead of wincing in pain and trying to pull is hand away the boy squeezed his hand just as hard.

Jacob met Kouga's gaze head on. "I would never hurt her." His voce rang with conviction. He would never purposely hurt her and if he did he would never forgive himself, ever. Kagome was his world.

Kouga laughed as he let go of his hand and slapped Jacob on the back. "That's good to hear. Now let's get going. I'm pretty sure the pow wow has started and I know Kagome would love it if you watched her dance." He laughed as Jacob lightly picked up his pace. The boy was already this whipped and they hadn't even held a full conversation. He couldn't wait to see how things would play out.

Jacob quickly made his way to the circle where the dance was taking place and joined his fellow pack mate son the side lines. He quickly scanned the many dressed up dancers until his gaze landed on Kagome. She was not dressed like the rest and he could subtlety hear Sam explain that because she was a halfing she would never be able to wear the traditional garbs of her people sister of the alpha or not. He felt his anger rise lightly but pushed it down when he saw the look of pure joy on her face. If she didn't care about it then neither would he, but he would have to talk with Kouga later about the unfairness of it. For now though he would let it drop and just watch her.

He watched amazed as she danced, though she was not the best one in the circle, she put her everything into it and she looked to be the only one who truly enjoyed it. As the song went on her hair slowly started to fall out of its high ponytail and fell to rest in a sloppy half ponytail. Yet she still looked beautiful, unlike the others she was not wearing the traditional dress for the song and yes it still irked him, she was wearing a sunflower yellow peasant skirt, a white dress shirt tied into a knot on her mid drift and a light tan belt.

Even so she was breath taking and he wasn't just speaking as her mate to be. Everyone seemed to stare at her in awe she drew people in with how earnestly she danced.

Paul elbowed him in the side trying to get his attention. "Dude, wanna trade imprints?"

Jacob scrunched up his face in disgust at the thought of his sister being his imprint and his heart lurched at the thought of losing his Kagome. "No way in hell and stop eye raping her before I hurt you." His eyes didn't even leave her small form.

Kouga smirked mouthed one word. 'Whipped.' Everyone that was nearby laughed lightly ignoring the curious looks of everyone else, Jacob merely rolled his eyes as he stared lovingly at his mate to be and smiled as she caught his gaze and returned his smile.

Maybe imprinting wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm excited not only do I have an anime convention this weekend but Yuki is supposed to be coming up for it! Yay!**


	4. Jacob Black:

**Jacob Black**

* * *

He knew she was his intended the moment he laid eyes on her.

He knew it and she knew it too for they could not stop starring at each other hell he had even ignored Bella in favor of watching her.

She was so beautiful, so perfect.

In his eyes she was everything he had ever wanted or needed and he was determined to make her his even if it meant he had to go through every dam vampire, human, or his own pack to make her his.

He would do it because she was meant to be his and he was meant to be hers.


	5. Jasper Hale:

**Jasper Hale**

* * *

Kagome grinned happily as she shoveled her dessert into her mouth a content aura swirling around her and the room. She loved cookies and ice cream, even though she shouldn't eat them because she was becoming a bit of a chub chub she didn't care. It was worth it.

She rolled her eyes at Edward as he chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. 'Mind rapist.'

He rolled his eyes and shot his brother a grin. "Not rape if you're broadcasting your thoughts-ow Jeez Jasper I was joking. No need to take off my head."

Jasper shot him a smirk as he moved to stand behind Kagome and pull her into his arms. She merely smiled and continued to shovel her treat into her mouth, her happy aura doubling. He shot his brother a glare along with a mental, 'get out'.

Edward rolled his eyes and made a whipping motion but complied, to many lovely dovey thoughts tended to make him sick to his stomach. They were on cloud nine and it had been four months since they had become a couple…they were worse than Emmet and Rose when it came to PDA.


	6. Edward Cullen

**Edward Cullen**

* * *

**Painful Love**

**Summary: Love was supposed to be sunshine and rainbows. But, there are some loves that are full of pain and regret; even so those loves are the ones that last the longest. They stay with you no matter what you do.**

* * *

Kagome hummed an ancient tune as she ran her thin lithe fingers through his soft thick hair. He stared blankly up at her, his head resting in her lap, his usually bright gold eyes now a washed out dull amber.

She knew he was thinking of her, his human lover Bella, she didn't need his mind reading abilities to know that and it hurt. It hurt her to see him in such a somber and depressed state mooning over her, his human lover. All because he couldn't be with her because of what he was. He was a vampire and she a mere fragile human that he endangered just by being near her, because she was weak and could be easily hurt by him if he let his control slip for even a second.

Thus he had to constantly keep himself in check fighting against his instincts, against himself and pretend to be human, something he hadn't been for a very long time. It wore him out and became harder and harder with each new day, because she, Bella, constantly crossed the lines he drew for her safety. Every day she pushed him farther, testing him, teasing him, while having the nerve to cling to him and demand that he spend every waking hour with her pushing him closer to the edge.

Which was why he had left and was now with her, Kagome, he had fled Forks, his home, to protect Bella, and she threw herself into a self induced depression. She even went as far as to endanger herself to the point of trying to get herself maimed by a motorcycle in order to guilt him in to returning to her. After she had promised Edward that she wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous. Which only made it harder for him, he wanted nothing more than to return to her and be with her but he refused to endanger her and his very presence was a danger to her.

Thus he turned to her, Kagome, for help because she alone had the power to make him forget and heal. She was after all his intended, after Carlisle's plan for Edward and Rosalie fell through Esme decided it was her turn to play matchmaker. Recalling the time she had met Kagome a newly transformed vampire in Japan ten years prior and thought she was exactly what Edward needed.

Which was true, they hit it off as soon as they met. They had a lot in common like their love of music, art, going fast, shiny things, though Kagome was the only one he had confessed it to, reading classical novels, and countless other things. Sadly they also shared the same tragic ending of their human lives. Edward lost his family to sickness while Kagome's was ripped to shreds by the rouge vampire that had changed her whether on purpose or not anyone would ever know.

But sadly the one thing they didn't have in common was their eating habits. Edward refused to drink from humans opting instead to drink from animals while Kagome had no preference and would drink from either.

Though she did prefer humans, one because they were stupid and easy prey, and two she had been taken in by the Voltri a month after her changing, because of her unique powers which was her ability to let other select vampire's feed from her without consequence because as everyone knew the trait that was your strongest in your human life was your strongest in your vampire life and her strongest trait was her humanity, and the Voltri only drank from humans, so she saw nothing wrong with feeding from humans. Which was drove them apart before they could realize the true extent of their feelings, which at that point was a very prominent attraction/crush.

So you could imagine Kagome's surprise when he showed up at her door, which was the door of her shrine in Tokyo Japan thousands of miles away from Forks, in the middle of the night, his appearance disheveled eyes pitch black and blazing with hunger. She of course welcomed him with open arms no questions asked, remembering what they had and could have had. He threw himself into her open awaiting arms, knocking them to the floor, she simply wrapped her arms around him and held him as he drank from her neck.

Once his hunger was satisfied he simply lay on top of her letting his body absorb the warmth her body produced. Not only was she able to let select other vampire's drink from her she also had the body warmth of a living person, such was her curse, to look like a human yet age like a vampire with the powers of not only a vampire but a miko as well.

She rubbed soothing circles on his back as he let his guard down and purged his body of its anger, sadness and self hate by crying, something regular vampire's were only able to do four times in their immortal lives. Something he could and would only do in front of her, which he had done once before when he had drank form and killed his first human.

After he had calmed himself he emotionlessly helped her off the ground, shut the door, and lead her into the living room where he proceeded to explain his situation and why he was there.

Kagome remembered the scorn she felt for the girl Bella when he finished his tale. If she loved him as much as she had said then she would have under stood his reasoning as to why he had left and let it be. Instead she mopped around and had a pity party. Did she not know the pain she was putting him in through? Did she not see he fought against himself, against his very nature when he was with her? Or did she not care so long as she had him in her back pocket?

Kagome hated the girl absolutely loathed her, which should have gone against her miko nature but because she still had her humanity it didn't matter because humans were allowed to hate and the fact that she was no longer a miko or human she was a vampire and they were allowed to do whatever they pleased so long as it didn't go against the Voltri, because of her Edward was in pain and he would be in pain no matter what. If he was by her he had to fight against his nature and if he wasn't with her he was miserable because her suffering would torment him because he was the cause of it.

As far as Kagome was concerned the girl needed to stop her whining and accept the fact that Edward had left her for her safety not because he wanted to.

She knew that it hurt to be the one left behind but it hurt a hell of a lot more to be the one leaving. She knew because she had once been both. Inu Yasha had left her and she had left Edward. But to her the pain of seeing Edward force himself to be someone he was not was more painful.

Which made her angrier at the girl, Edward loved her enough to try and be someone he was not, up until the point of the birthday incident. After that he left to protect her, so why couldn't she understand that and move on with what was left of her human life?

Unlike her Edward would have until the end of time to remember her and the love they shared. He would also remember the pain he put her through just by being what he was and that irked Kagome, because she remembered the same things about them.

Yet it was in the past and could never be again because he was in love with another and it pained her because she still had feelings for him that could never be expressed or explored, no matter how much she wished they could be.

It hurt her even more to know that Edward would go through even more pain when Bella eventually did move on and found another to love. The pain of knowing the one you loved was happy with another, forgetting all about you and the time you shared together while you still pinned after them, loved them.

A pain she was all too familiar with, a pain she would never wish on her worst enemy, let alone Edward. Her poor little Edward, he had done nothing wrong but fall in love with the wrong person and now he was miserable and cursing his very existence.

Which was why she was sitting under the God tree with his head resting in her lap as she hummed to him a song lost to the ages in hopes of helping him return to normal or as close he as he get after this. Or at the very least to return a spark of life to his eyes and show him he could and would be happy again. That this wasn't the end of the world.

She glanced at his face hoping that maybe he had a small spark in his eyes. Yet she was disappointed, he looked the same as he had since he had arrived. Dull and lifeless almost like a statue caught in the states of depression.

She removed her fingers from his hair with a defeated sigh and let them fall limply to her sides. What was the use, he refused to even make an effort at being happy again so why should she even bother?

Kagome shook her head, applaud at her own thoughts, how could she even think that? By doing so she was no better than Bella. No, she would not be a petty child and sulk over the past, no she would move forward and help Edward to do so as well, whether he liked it or not.

Renewed in her determination she moved to return her finger to his hair. After all she loved him and that was more than enough reason to make such an effort.

She jumped as her hand was stopped mid air, her eyes locked on her wrist which was encased with his large pale hand before continuing to trial up his arm and his face to meet his eyes. Which were no longer their usual dull color but flashed with something akin to amusement. Her heart nearly melted when he spoke his voice no longer lifeless but alight with hope.

"Easy now Kagome, we wouldn't want you to have a heart attack now would we?" She playfully scowled at the inside joke.

"Yeah well if I do it'll be your fault. I hope you're ready to take responsibility." He chuckled, causing her heart to stop at the rare sound. This was a good sign a very good sign, this was the most he had done or said since last week when he told her what happened in Forks.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't want to deal with not only my enraged family but the Voltri as well."

Kagome's scowl lost its playfulness as her hope deflated; of course he was still pining after Bella why would he care about what happened to her. Edward sensing her discomfort gently placed her hand on his now serious cool face.

"Besides I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you again." Kagome smiled softly at him.

"You'll never lose me again." Edward smiled back.

"I know." He allowed his hand to drop as he retreated back into himself.

Kagome caressed his face a moment longer before allowing her fingers to return to his hair as she began to hum the ancient song again. It would take time if he ever planned to get over Bella and form what she had just saw he was willing to try. So she would help him and when the day finally came that he was completely over Bella she would be waiting.


	7. Paul Lahote

**Paul Lahote**

* * *

He thought Rachel was his intended mate, his imprint, but he had been proven wrong when she left him for some exchange student at her college.

He had thought he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he had been proven wrong when he had caught them making out in the forest of La Plush.

He had gone into a rage and transformed wanting nothing more than to kill the stupid Japanese brat that dare try to take what was his.

He had lunged at the terrified couple and was about to tear them apart, consequences be dammed but he was met with a pink shimmering barrier that not only threw him back but reverted him to his human form.

He was surprised when he looked up from the ground and saw a petit young Japanese woman glaring at him.

He later found out her name was Kagome Higurashi and that she was the one meant for him. Rachel has just been a means of finding her.


	8. Edward Cullen:

**Edward Cullen**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked around the forest 'behind enemy lines' as they were commonly referred to on her side of the 'battle field'. She snorted, honestly prejudice was the same here as it was back in Japan and it saddened her. Yet there was nothing she could do, well besides join forces with Seth and lobby for the 'blood suckers', much to her packs distress. She didn't really care what they thought, well she did a bit, but she would not let their views cloud her own.

Back in Japan she had been friends with many things that went bump in the night because not only was she a miko but she was half wolf thanks to her father. She was a half breed and because of that she knew how deep prejudice and hatred ran yet she did not let it dictate her life. That was how she had made so many friends and she cared about them all the same. Many called her a fool among other horrid names but she didn't care, she loved all her friends the same. Be they human, demon, half breed, or other. That was just the way she was raised and it was a core part of her being.

She blinked out of her thoughts when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and the diluted sickly sweet scent of vampire washed across her nose. It was an odd scent but it didn't bother her like it did the rest of her pack, a perk of being a half breed, then again it was her first time ever smelling a vampire of the mutated strain yet alone seeing one. Vampires in general tended to stay clear of Japan, it was mostly ruled by demons, half breeds, and others like kitsune and those of eleven descent.

She turned to her left, where she felt the gaze of a vampire, and offered them a small smile. She hopped it was one of the Cullen's and not a rogue vampire because there was no way she could take on a rouge vampire by herself half wolf and half miko or not. She was not a trained miko and because she was a half breed the only thing she ever gained was superior senses, strength, fangs and claws. They were more than effective against lower level demons, half breeds, and some others but not vampires.

"You have no reason to be so afraid. I am a Cullen." She jumped lightly as she spun on her heels to stare at the vampire who seconds before was in the shade of a tree. She grinned and agreed with Seth it was 'So fucking cool'. She blinked as the unworn male vampire chuckled lightly. "I never knew Seth knew such foul langue." She blinked in confusion. Was….was he reading her mind? No…no way? Yet it was his small knowing smile that convinced her other wise and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're the Edward Cullen!" He nodded nonchalantly. She blushed and quickly threw up a sloppy and haphazard barrier around her mind.

Edward blinked lazily as he took in the strange young woman. She smelled not only like wolf but of something else and it singed his nose lightly. It smelt pure as odd as that sounded. He narrowed his eyes as her thoughts seemed to cut off abruptly and went silent. What was she? She looked like any other human, an Asian one but one none the less. She was small probably a few inches shorter then Bella yet she was curvy almost on par with Rose. Her skin was lightly tanned from being out in the sun yet it was flawless. Her hair was as black as a ravens wing and fell down to her lower back in waves. Yet it was her deep blue eyes that captivated him, they almost seemed to stare into him.

"What are you?" Kagome blinked at the rather rude, in her opinion, question and scoffed at him while crossing her arms over her chest. "Well that was rather rude. No 'who are you?' Geez Paul was right you Cullen's have no manners." He sighed and realized she was right, he was rude. "I'm sorry my name is, as you guessed, Edward Cullen. May I learn your name?" He blinked as she smiled brightly at him her anger forgotten. "No need to be so familiar Edward-san. My name is Kagome, I would tell you my last name but then I'd have to kill you." When he didn't laugh she met his eyes. "I was joking you know…"

Edward's eyes widened and he nodded, he seriously thought was telling the truth. His track record with the wolves was not all that great. "I see. Well I'm glad." She nodded and waltzed around the clearing they were in her plain white sundress stood out starkly against the green and brown of the forest. "I…well would it be rude of me to ask what you are now? I'm not quite sure and it's bugging me."

Kagome smiled lightly and shook her head as she perched on the tip of her toes, unknowingly just like a certain fairy like Cullen. "Well I guess it's not totally rude to ask now that you know my name so I guess I'll tell you. I'm half wolf and half miko." She cocked her head to the side waiting to gauge his reaction. When all he did was stare at her blankly she straightened her head, at least he wasn't calling her names or glaring at her, that was a good sign.

"You my dear Edward-san are a vampire right? Well a vampire of the mutated strain if I'm guessing right and you're not smoking while out in the sun so I'm pretty sure I'm right. I mean I met a 'true vampire' once and he told me all about your kind being a mutated version of the vampire gene. In fact he told me your kind was the reaction to not only over breeding but inbreeding and he threw in some other big scientific words but yeah…" She blushed as she trailed off, she had just realized she was ranting. It was a bad habit she had.

Edward blinked as he took in her words, mutated strain of the vampire gene? What? He made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later. Though he was sure she was mistaken he had heard rumors of an older race of vampire that was being overrun by the 'modern' race of vampire that he was part of. None the less he had no idea what a miko was so he once again made a mental note to ask his father.

Kagome glanced around the clearing they were in and wondered what it looked like through his eyes. "I wonder what it would be like to see this clearing through your eyes. I bet it would be cool. The vampire I met had a very morbid outlook on 'life'." She turned to him and was surprised by the look of anger that took over his face. Just by the look on his face she knew she had said something she shouldn't have. Damn her and not having a 'social filter' to tell her when she should keep her thoughts to herself.

Edward seethed as he glared at her. "You think it would be cool to be a vampire? Do you even know what you're saying? I can never live a normal 'life'. I have to feed off of animals to live! My family and I have to uproot all the time because people might notice we never age! I have to be on a constant vigil when I'm with the woman I love in fear of hurting her. I am a soulless monster and you think it would be 'cool' to be one of us?" He knew by the end of his rant that he had taken out years of stored up emotions and thoughts on her for one single comment and he felt bad about it but he would not apologize, at least not yet.

An eerie silence fell over them that was only broken by the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Kagome looked down at her feet, she knew not all of that anger was meant for her and she felt bad for drudging it up. She knew that most others, the human term for things that weren't human, that were not natural born had a similar outlook on what they were and she had been careless for opening her mouth without thinking. It was another bad habit she had and she knew that once again it had gotten her in trouble so with a shaky breath she opened her mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry Edward-san…"

Edward sighed as he looked at her and met her deep blue eyes, they were so innocent looking, and he knew she meant it. Once again he felt like the bad guy, maybe it was right that he did, after all he was a monster, none the less he knew he should apologize as well and more then that he wanted to because if she kept looking at him like a kicked puppy it would only make him feel worse by the second. "I'm sorry to…I wasn't mad at you I guess it just built up and I took it out on you."

Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean none the less I have this bad habit of speaking without thinking and for that I'm sorry." She offered him a small smile.

Edward nodded and glanced towards his house where he could hear the thoughts of his family. It was almost time for him to go get Bella and bring her over for dinner, no pun intended. He looked back at Kagome and offered her a small strained smile. "I have to go now. It was…enlightening to meet you Ms. Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him as he turned to leave but cleared up throat making him pause. "You know Edward-san…as a Miko I can see all sorts of spiritual things…and I can see your soul. You do have one and contrary to your belief it's one of the purest I have ever seen. The sad thing is that it's in so much pain." She paused as someone called her name form the other side of the border that separated 'vampire' and 'were shifter' grounds. "Oh dear. I have to go, um, please don't tell anyone I was on your side of the treaty line. I don't need Paul having another reason to yell at me." She scrunched her nose up in distaste at the thought of her older half brother.

Edward could only nod mutely as he ran over the calmly uttered words of the strange yet pure girl. He knew she wasn't lying but for her to tell him that he had a soul, the one thing he feared he had lost all those years ago, and to say it as if she was telling him the time of day…it surprised him. Yet he found himself smiling lightly back at her when she shot him a bright smile over her shoulder as she crossed the border. "Thanks Edward-san! You're not as bad as Jake makes you out to be!" Her light bell like laughter danced around him as she disappeared into the woods leaving behind a thoroughly stunned and curious vampire behind.


	9. Jacob Black::

**Jacob Black**

* * *

Kagome grinned as she ran through the forest the wind streaming through her long black hair. She rejoiced as she felt the forest floor beneath her bare feet. Kami-sama it had been so long since she had been able to run freely through the woods without fear of being caught by those that would look down on her for her strange connection to nature. She shook her head and sped up, letting a joyous laugh escape her lips as she ran through the forest of La Plush.

She shivered as she heard a familiar howl in the distance; he wanted to play did he? Her eyes lit up with a fire, then play she would. She increased her speed until she was nothing more then a black blur, excitement and exhilaration rushing through her veins, Kami how she loved the hunt. She shivered as she felt his aura brush against hers in a teasing manner, they both knew he could easily catch her but why end it so soon? These were the moments that they lived for, the times they could give in to their more animalistic natures and just enjoy being alive.

She quickly ran to the right heading towards a clearing that they both knew was there, it was after all their clearing, they had claimed it a while back. She smiled as she plopped down in the middle of the clearing and turned to face where she knew he would coming. Yet she was surprised when she was knocked to the ground from the side by a rather large fluff ball of fur. She squealed when said fluff ball started to nuzzle her and lick at her neck, "Kyyaa! Jacob-Kun stop it! That t~ickles!" He merely plopped down, his larger furry form careful laying on top of her much smaller human form.

Kagome huffed as he clutched her to him like a dog would it's favorite play thing. "You do know I'm not a toy, right?" He nodded yet refused to move. "Great just great. You're supposed to be a fearsome and mighty werewolf not an overgrown puppy." He snorted and nuzzled her neck affectionately causing her to smile and give in. "Fine be that way." She rolled her eyes as his tail stared wagging. Yeah he was fearsome all right. She shook her head and sighed happily as she made herself comfy, she had a feeling they were going to be here a while.


	10. Carlisle Cullen:

**Carlisle Cullen**

* * *

Carlisle smiled as he watched his lover, a young Japanese woman; play with her adopted son, a fox demon, in the clearing. He had come to Japan after he was able to control his thirst, he could not bear being around the humans he had grown up with , knowing that he would out live them. So he had left, traveled to Japan a country full of war and most of all demons like him. He was prepared to live his life in solitude and repent for his sins.

What he did not expect was to meet the young woman that currently held his heart, in a figure of speech, nor did he expect to be welcomed with open arms by her traveling group. But he was and now he was happy, happier then he ever expected to be and happier then he deserved to be. He laughed as Kagome chased her, no their, son around the well, the thing that allowed his love to travel across time.

He smiled as he remembered her reaction to him finding out the truth about her. She was flabbergasted and a tad bit upset, why wasn't he freaking out? He smiled, he was a vampire with a human lover, and a demon son, anything was possible as far as he was concerned. He jumped when his son jumped onto his shoulder, "Tou-san. Help me!" He laughed as he shielded the young boy from the 'menace' that was his mother.

She ran over to them laughter dancing in her eyes, "Shippo-Kun that's not fair!" Shippo laughed and stuck out his tongue at her, "Nyaaa!" Kagome huffed in mock anger and stomped her foot in a childish way, "Carlisle-Kun!" He smiled at her causing her to smile back at the unasked question and nod. "Now, now Kagome-chan you're not being very mature…then again nether is Shippo. I think we should teach him a lesson." Shippo lost his grin and tried to leap away from his father figure but was easily caught by his firm yet gentle grip.

He let out a squeal of laughter as he was 'attacked' his parents. "Iiie~! S-stop it!" Kagome smiled as they fell to the ground in a heap of laughter and smiles. Her smile became a gasp as they both turned on her, "Nooooo! Traitor!" She gasped as they both assaulted her sides in a tickle war. Carlisle smiled down at his lover as she squealed and tried to get away.

It was five minutes later that they were piled in a heap of limbs on the ground, tired after their all out tickle war. Carlisle smiled as he ran his long fingers through her inky black hair; her head resting on his muscular chest, Shippo was curled in her arms taking a nap. Kagome hummed a light song as they basked in each others presence.

She was glad she was able to have these little moments of happiness, because she did not know how long they would last. The well's magic was fading fast and she knew she would have to make a choice soon. But for know she was content to go on enjoying the small moments that she could.


	11. EmmetJasper

**Emmet/Jasper**

* * *

**Pretending**

**Summary: We will always be pretending? Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever be pretending? Please tell me. Please Jasper…**

* * *

**Notes:**

**THIS IS AU!**

**The Cullen's ARE NOT VAMPIRES BUT HUMANS, Kagome is the daughter of Billy and half sister to Jacob. The 'pack' and the Cullen's semi get along since they have no 'you're my mortal enemy thing going on'. Rose and Emmet ARE NOT a couple, I THINK that's all the warnings I have.**

**Beta: HalfBlackWolfDemon**

* * *

_"I have to stay strong." _Her voice was barely a whisper as she steeled herself to enter the doorway. With one last deep breath she plastered a smile on her face and entered the room full of happy people. She laughed as she was approached by her friends and family.

"Ah there you are Kagome!" She smiled as she was pulled into a pair of manly arms.

"Hello Emmet!" She hugged him back and let him anchor her to his side as he waved over their other mutual friends.

"See! I told you she would come, hey Eddie you owe me ten bucks!"

She nodded and smiled as their friends joked around all smiling, happy to be here, happy for those they were here for. She chanced a glance to said people and bit back a wince as she saw them. He was talking quietly, unlike his brother, laughing with his own friends and joking all the while his arm was around herwaist. Anchoring her to him, like Emmet was doing to her.

She was laughing happy, her eyes aglow with a happiness she herself would never know. She was his fiancée, the future mother of his children… that left no room for her. So she had settled for second best, an imitation. She loved Emmet, she really did but not like she loved him.

She would never love anyone like she loved him. It was her secret and she kept it well because if word got out… No, she didn't want to think about it, so she pretended. Pretended to be happy that Jasper was celebrating his engagement. Pretended that she loved Emmet with all her heart. Pretended that seeing him with her made her happy, that it didn't hurt her. Pretended not to still love him…

"Kagome are you okay?" She blinked and smiled at Emmet, who had worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine." He stared into her deep blue eyes with his brown ones as he led them towards a corner away from their friends and family.

"Are you sure? Is…is this too much? We can leave if you need to." Genuine concern was in his voice as he rubbed her arms comfortingly.

She shook her head; she wouldn't make him miss his own brother's engagement just because of her. "No, its fine Emmet. I'm over it, I promise." She leaned into his chest and hugged him, feeling horrid about her lie.

Emmet merely hmmed and hugged her back, catching his elder brother's gaze over her head. He quickly looked away, anger flaring a bit at the look in his brother's eyes. He had no right to look at her like that anymore. He had dumped her for Alice; he broke Kagome's heart because of a stupid rumor. A stupid unfounded rumor.

He blinked as Kagome mumbled something into his chest. "What was that Kagome?" His heart stopped for a second when she looked up at him her deep blue eyes seeing only him, for the first timethey didn't see his brother and he could tell.

"Thank you Emmet, without you… I… just… thank you…. I love you." He felt his heart swell at her words and grinned as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you more." She didn't say anything but merely placed her head back on his chest, because it was true. He did love her more.

Jasper bit the inside of his cheek as he tore his eyes from the two love birds, anger boiling in his chest. He repressed it, he had no right to feel such things, she wasn't his girlfriend. Not anymore, he had Alice now and that was all he needed. If she wanted to get back at him by dating his younger brother then so be it. He didn't care, not anymore.

Yet throughout the night his gaze wandered back to them, to her, over and over. It didn't go unnoticed yet no one voiced it. It was far too touchy a subject and they were still dealing with the aftermath of everything that had happened. They lived in a small town and rumors and drama spread like fire. Sides had been taken and things said. Some things would never be the same, people, relationships, families. But… tonight was not the night to open that can of worms.

Kagome laughed half heartily as Emmet and her brother Jake continued their food eating contest. She laughed along with Rose and the others. She gasped and quickly patted Emmet's back as he began choking on food. "Emmet!" Panic was in her voice as he coughed to regain his breathing.

He gave her a shaky smile and grabbed her hand. "I-I'm fine, just need to take a break." She laughed as she playfully smacked the back of his head.

"Don't worry me like that! I can't lose you to!" It was only after the words were spoken and the room seemed to go deathly quiet that she realized what she had said and cleared her throat not looking at anyone. "I er-I'm going to step outside for a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in a bit." With that she left before anyone could stop her.

Emmet sighed and shook his head as he watched her go. He glanced to his left when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave his elder brother a tired small. "I-I don't know what to do Eddie. One minute she's fine and the next she depressed all over again. I shouldn't have asked her to come tonight."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Emmet, the only thing you can do is be there for her, it's clear to see she has some feelings for you but, you can't expect her to just get over your brother, they were together for two years, engaged to be married. She needs time Emmet."

Emmet nodded a small grin on his face as he rubbed his nose. "I know Eddie I'll wait for however long it takes her; I just want her to be happy again… it was partly my fault all that shit happened." His eyes darkened at that thought, damn him and his big mouth. He should have listened when people told him it would get him into trouble. The sad thing was it hadn't ruined his life but one of his best friend's and his brothers. He would never forgive himself for what had happened…

* * *

She sighed as she leaned on the balcony of the house, out of sight and ear shot of everyone else. "Way to go Kagome. You fucking moron." She shook her head as the cool night air caressed her body. It was a tad bit chilly; she was dressed in a dark purple semi-formal dress and her hair was pulled out of her face by a half up do. A few curls framed her face, her bangs rested over her finely shaped eyebrows.

"I don't think you're a moron Kagome." The voice was low and came from behind her; she stilled at it.

"What do you want Jasper, come to say some more mean things? To tell me how much better she is? Well if so then please leave me alone. I didn't come here to start more drama."

He didn't say anything for a minute as he leaned back against the wall behind her, his arms crossed over the dark brown dress shirt he wore. His long toned legs were wrapped in black pants and on his feet were a pair of plain dress shoes. He looked over her form, his mind wrapped in so many thoughts. "Then why did you come here? I never pegged you for a masochist. Then again I bet there's a lot I don't know about you… Not anymore."

Kagome took a shaky breath, her eyes starting to water at the harsh words, yet she held it together. "Look, I only came because Emmet wanted me too… He thought it would help me… Get over you."

He frowned at the mention of his younger brother, jealously flaring to life. "Is it? Is being with my brother helping you 'get over me'?" His words came out harsh and made her flinch.

Truthfully, yes, it did help a bit but she would never truly get over Jasper. She would always be comparing Emmet to Jasper, finding flaws in Emmet because he wasn't Jasper. But… If she were to say that, it would only give Jasper the satisfaction of knowing that without him she was nothing. Plus, she had no doubt word would somehow get out and it would reach Emmet. She didn't want to hurt him, she did love him…! Just not enough to get over his brother.

Not yet.

So, with a shaky breath she nodded a waiver in her voice as she spoke. "Yes, I think it is. He's so different from you, he's louder, funnier, and brasher, he's so much better… I like being with him, and he makes me happy."

Jasper scoffed as he pushed off the wall and grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. "You're such a fucking lair. I can see the way you look at me, you still love me. I know it." Jealously tinted his words and made them harsher than he intended.

She tried tugging her arm out of his grasp but he held strong. "Let me go." She winced as he tightened his grip on her arm, no doubt leaving behind yet another mark on her.

"Never Kagome, a part of you will always belong to me." With that he pulled her struggling form into a kiss, his rational thoughts overwhelmed by the jealously and sting of her words.

She struggled weakly to pull away but soon gave into the kiss, she wanted this, deep down she really, really wanted him to kiss her and she hated herself for it. She looked away from him as he pulled away, his hand no longer holding her arm but gently caressing her face. She felt so fucking weak and disgusted with herself for that one kiss. "Why?" The word hung in the air between them as he caressed her face.

"I-I don't know…" The words were full of shit and they both knew it.

"Jasper don't lie to me, please. We both know you still care for me, why else would you kiss me? I know you still care about me on some level; two years' worth of feelings don't just go away…" Her lips trembled as she spoke.

He sighed running his thumb over her cheek. "No, I-I was being an idiot, I'm sorry…"

She closed her eyes. "Jasper…I can't…I can't keep doing this, I can't keep pretending…I-"

He cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. "No, just don't Kagome, just don't, it was a mistake. Just a mistake. I'm sorry I can't be with you, I can't…not anymore…"

She narrowed her eyes at him, hurt and anger welling in her chest. "I hate you Jasper."

He laughed as he pulled his hand away from her face. "I know. You know what forget it, this didn't happen okay. I'll see you when I do Alice's waiting for me and I'm sure Emmet's looking for you, so… Bye." With that he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and turned to leave.

"Jasper! I- please…I-" He cut her off by shaking his head, clenching his fists in his pockets.

"Look just forget it Kagome, I was being stupid. Okay? Just forget it." With that he walked away from her, his eyes downcast, feeling like an asshole.

She curled into herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she bit her lip to hold back her sobs. She bit harder hoping the physical pain would make the emotional pain go away… it didn't. She looked up to the sky, her eyes closed in an attempt to hold back tears. "I still love you…." The words were whispered, broken and hung in the air.


	12. Seth Clearwater

**Seth Clearwater**

* * *

Leah sighed from her spot next to Jake and looked at Kagome who was resting in her younger brother's lap. She wanted to ask Kagome something important but she never really got the chance she was always with her bother. Then again they were going out, no, they were more than that. They were meant for each other, she wasn't, him imprint but that didn't take away from their love, but it hadn't always been that way, oh no. Kagome had it hard, harder than her even. She was in a similar position, what with the love triangle and all that shit. The only difference was that she was married to the man she loved, who left her for her sister.

So, of course she had been an ubber bitch by the time she had been shipped off by her family to live with Sam, her older half brother, it was understandable. Many thought that she and her would clash, what with two bitches almost always getting on each other's nerves but they didn't they bounded, they were still as close as they had been when they were younger. All was well until she found out what her brother had done to her. She snapped, she yelled, she screamed, and she hit. She flipped a shit, her anger at her own ex husband merging with the anger she felt for her brother.

In fact she refused to stay under the same roof with him and Emily and had shacked up with Jacob and Billy, both who saw her as family. It had taken many weeks for her to even talk with him without it ending with her laying into him. She didn't back down even when he changed and growled at her, that of course started a whole other set of problems because as soon as Sam had changed so did she, Leah, her brother and Jacob. The pack was dived into sides, Kagome's and Sam's. Needless to say it got so out of hand that the elders ordered a meeting and the hammered it all out.

Now they were all on relatively good terms, they were all crammed into her house and just relaxing. Of course Emily was nowhere in sight, she smirked at that, yes things had been hammered out but Kagome could not stand to be in the same room as the other girl and made it very well known. It was nice to know that at least one of the Uley's had meant it when they promised her forever. They were soul sisters for life.

Even so she knew she was stalling and was appalled at how out of character she was being, she was Leah, the bitter bitch of La Push, and she did not beat around the bush. So with that in mind she steeled herself for what she was about to ask. "Does it ever stop hurting?" Kagome shook her head as she took a sip of her can of pop, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Nope." She even popped the p, as if she wasn't having this conversation with not only Leah but the rest of the pack listening in.

Leah nodded, normally she would be angry that someone would be so…well she didn't know what to call it, bland? No, blunt, yes hat was it blunt. Kagome was blunt, which was a reason she liked the young girl, it was just…here she was the bitter harpy of La Push trying to be open and…emotional and Kagome acted if they were talking about the weather. "Well….is there anything that will dull the pain?" Everyone tensed at the way the direction of this conversation was heading, none more so then Sam. Even so the two women were not inhibited. They carried on as if it was just the two of them there.

Kagome nodded a small devilish smirk on her face as she put her pop down on the table next to her. "Sex. Lots of wild, angry, passionate, animalistic sex. Preferably with someone you know but one night stands are fun to." She laughed lightly as Leah dead panned and everyone else gaped, her older brother let out an outraged cry.

"Kagome!" She blinked innocently and turned to face him, shifting in Seth's lap. "What? She asked a question and I gave an answer besides you have no say in what we're talking about so butt out." Her eyes were hard with repressed emotions. In all actuality she was still pissed at her older half brother for what he did to Leah. Really pissed because she loved Leah, she was her soul sister and for her own flesh and blood to put her though what she herself had gone though was an outrage.

Sam faltered under her gaze and looked away ashamed. Everyone could feel his dark emotions rolling off of him. Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her pop muttering darkly into it about baka teme's. Yes, she loved her bother but not the things he did nor the way he handled things with Leah.

Leah finally snapped out of her stupor and turned to Kagome a small blush on her face. "Kagome…I-…don't know what to say but thank you?"

Kagome smiled at her and leaned over Jacob to rest her forehead against Leah's. "No problem Leah you know I wish it was you that my baka of a brother was marrying in two weeks but sadly it's not. But if you ever want to try dulling the pain let me know. I know of a few hot young men who really know how to make you forget for hours on end." She smiled deviously, Leah doing the same, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Though I know you already have your eye one someone~." She snickered as she pulled away both Leah and Jacob turning bright red.

Everyone else watched on with various emotions. Confusion, understanding, mirth, disgust, and anger at what she was implying. Kagome merely shrugged and leaned back against Seth, who growled lightly in her ear. She cuddled closer to him and nuzzled his neck. "Now now Seth no need to get jealous you know I love you and only you the others were mere bumps on the road to you." She kissed his lips lightly making him chuckle lightly at Leah's and Jake's gagging sounds.

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she snuggled into Seth's arms an awkward silence engulfing the room. What she had said was true, sex did dull the pain but it always came back afterwards, it wasn't until she had met and fallen in love with Seth that the pain fully disappeared. She could only hope that Leah found that relief with Jacob because she could tell that in each other they would not only make the pain stop but learn to love again. Too bad they were too stubborn to admit it, the baka's.


	13. Embry Call

**Embry Call**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she ran down the beach, her oversized light weight sweat shirt flowing behind her. Her long black hair which was usually left down was pulled into two high ponytails, they to flew back behind her, making her look cute yet sexy. She smiled as she stopped and twirled on her toes to face the group of people slowly following behind her at their own leisured pace. "Hurry up!" She huffed as they waved her off.

The biggest of the group, Sam, rolled his eyes at her. "Go on ahead!" He turned to look at the only other female of the group. "Geez what did you feed her this morning? Sugar coated sugar?" She glared at him as the youth next to her, Seth, laughed and decided to answer for her. "You know she fed her whatever she wanted, she is after all whipped!" He laughed until Leah elbowed him in the side.

"Moron. You're the one that's whipped, you do whatever she says." Seth blushed. "I do not! That's totally Paul! I mean look he's already by her side!" They all turned to look and indeed there was Paul walking right beside Kagome in nothing more than his water shorts. They all laughed, who would have thought that Paul, 'Paul who doesn't take shit from no one' Paul, was such a fucking push over. Then again she was his younger half sister, but still! It was damn right creepy to see him so….whipped.

Jacob chuckled. "Well that is understandable but look who's on her left." He snickered as they all looked. There right beside her, ignoring the glares from Paul, was Embry. Jared made a wolf call towards the three. "Way to go Embry!" He grunted as Seth pushed him. "Shut up! Do you want Paul to take out his wrath on us as well?" They all quieted at that thought, Paul was a very over protective big brother, Leah once mention something about a sister complex, needless to say no one wanted to get on his bad side when it came to Kagome.

Paul huffed as he shot the every smiling Embry dirty looks over his younger half sisters head. Who knew the moron had such balls? He was Embry after all sweet doting Embry yet here he was after getting warned to stay away from his sister. He did have to give the boy credit, not many people crossed him on purpose yet he would not this slide. His baby sister was far too good for anyone here.

He blinked as his sister smiled up at him, looking adorably cute, making him blush lightly. "Ne, Onii-chan are you even listening to what I was saying?" He blushed more at the cute innocent look she gave him coupled with her sweet voice and instantly felt bad for not paying attention to her. So instead of crushing her by saying no he was going to take a stab at it. "Uh, yes?" He smiled weakly hoping he said the right thing.

Kagome smiled happily as she laced her hand with Embry's ignoring the jousting from the rest of the group behind them and the dirty look her brother shot a smug look Embry and smiled up lovingly at him. "Oh, thank you Onii-chan!" She turned to Embry and gave him a bright smile. "See I told you he would let us go out if I asked!" With that she ran ahead of her brother, dragging Embry with her, a smirk on her pretty little lips.

Leah grinned as she elbowed Jacob in the side. He grunted but grumbled under his breath as he pulled out his wallet. "How in the hell did you know she would get Paul to agree to letting her date Embry?" Leah smirked as he slapped a fifty into her hand. "Simple, that girl is more then what she seems." All the guys blinked in confusion. Seth was the only one who voiced his. "What do you mean sis?" She shook her head in an ah, ah, ah manner. "I'm not telling." Seth pouted. "That's so no-OH MY GOD! Look at what Kagome's wearing!" They all did and all save for Leah were shocked.

There stood Kagome in not the black one piece she had said she was going to wear to the beach but in a lime green two piece bikini! Leah chuckled under her breath as Paul seemingly had a heart attack as Kagome grabbed Embry by the arm and dragged him into the water. And then proceeded to very be touchy feely with him.

Leah flat out laughed as the guys jaws dropped to the ground and muttered under her breath as they all charged towards the couple intent on 'saving' poor innocent Kagome. "Morons, she's the molester not the molestie." She sat down on the beach and proceeded to watch the fun unfold, God did she love Kagome, it was never boring when she visited.


End file.
